Wake Up
by YukiNuvola
Summary: Tiba-tiba pintu geser kamar Hibari dibuka oleh Dino. Dan terlihatlah sang don Cavallone dengan senyum secerah sang mentari. "Kyoyaaaaa... ayo bangun ini sudah pagi." / "Lima menit lagi, Haneuma." Ucap Hibari yang masih setengah tertidur./ Warning Inside! Mind to RnR?


Title: Wake Up

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn is not mine. It's belong to Akira Amano.

Pairing: Dino Cavallone x Hibari Kyoya

Genre: Romance (maybe)

Warning: Shonen-ai, kemungkinan OOC (tapi saya sudah berusaha membuatnya se-IC mungkin), typo(s), setting TYL!

Summary: Tiba-tiba pintu geser kamar Hibari dibuka oleh Dino. Dan terlihatlah sang don Cavallone dengan senyum secerah sang mentari. "Kyoyaaaaa... ayo bangun ini sudah pagi." / "Lima menit lagi, Haneuma." Ucap Hibari yang masih setengah tertidur./

.

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading

.

.

.

.

.

Satu kata yang sedang Hibari rasakan saat ini. Lelah. Ya, seorang Hibari Kyoya juga manusia biasa yang bisa merasakan lelah. Setelah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Boss-nya— Sawada Tsunayoshi untuk memantau sebuah _famiglia_ dan dilanjutkan dengan mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang seperti tak ada habisnya selama tiga hari berturut-turut dengan waktu istirahat yang tak banyak. Hibari merasa ini sudah melewati batas limit tubuhnya.

Setelah berurusan dengan semua _paperwork_ yang ia harus kerjakan. Akhirnya, _paperwork_ yang menyita waktunya selama tiga hari terselesaikan semua tanpa ada satupun yang tertinggal. Dan sekarang yang ingin Hibari lakukan adalah berendam yang dapat membuat pikirannya rileks kembali setelah itu tidur di kasur empuknya.

Meregangkan otot-otot tangannya yang terasa kaku setelah sekian lama berurusan dengan _paperwork_ sialan itu. Tak lama terdengar bunyi _ringtone_ dari _handphone_ sang Skylark yang menandakan ada panggilan masuk. Mengambil _handphone touchscreen_-nya yang berwarna hitam. Keping kelabunya melihat satu-satunya nama yang ada di _contact_-nya —selain Kusakabe pastinya— yang berani-berani menelponnya. Dan seperti tak niat untuk menjawab panggilan dari orang tersebut —yang dapat kita ketahui namanya adalah Dino— Hibari membiarkan saja panggilan masuk itu. Dan seperti tak putus asa untuk menelpon sang Skylark. Dino menelponnya lagi dan lagi yang membuat sebuah persimpangan imajiner di kening Hibari muncul. Setelah beberapa puluh kali ditelpon oleh orang yang sama. Akhirnya Hibari menyentuh dan menggeser layar yang berwarna hijau dan menempelkan _handphone_nya ke telinga sebelah kanan.

"Kyoyaaaa..." sapa sang penelpon. Tetapi, sayangnya sapaan dari sang penelpon tak digubris oleh Hibari.

"Kyoya, aku sedang di Jepang sekarang." Kata Dino lagi.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku, Haneuma?" Akhirnya Hibari angkat bicara dengan intonasi yang dingin.

"Jangan dingin begitu Kyouya."

"..."

"Nee, besok aku berkunjung ke rumahmu ya." Lanjut Dino ketika pembicaraannya tak digubris oleh Hibari. Dan yang ditelpon hanya menarikkan alisnya sebelah tanda tak senang.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkat, padat, dan dingin menjadi akhir dari percakapan lewat telepon seluler tersebut —yang sudah pasti Hibari lah yang memutuskan pembicaraan tersebut.

Tak lama setelah telepon dari Dino diputus secara sepihak oleh Hibari. Tiba-tiba _handphone_ milik Hibari mengeluarkan _ringtone_ yang berbeda. Kali ini menandakan bahwa ada pesan singkat yang masuk. Dan dengan sekali sentuhan sang pemilik _handphone_ membuka isi pesan singkat tersebut yang ternyata dikirim oleh Dino.

'Walaupun kau bilang tidak boleh datang ke rumahmu aku akan tetap datang mengunjungimu, Kyoya.'

'Dasar keras kepala.' pikir Hibari setelah membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Menyentuh layarnya lagi dan memilih untuk menghapus pesan dari Dino yang baru saja masuk. Setelah menghapus pesan singkat dari Dino, Hibari memilih untuk mematikan _handphone_nya agar tak ada herbivora pengganggu yang mengganggu waktunya.

Setelah itu, Hibari berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan menyalakan keran untuk mengisi _bathtub_ yang ada di kamar mandi. Setelah cukup penuh, Hibari menambahkan _aromatheraphy_. Melepaskan baju yang dikenakan dan langsung merendamkan dirinya ke dalam bathtub dan merilekskan pikirannya.

Agak terbuai dengan kenyamanan saat berendam. Akhirnya, Hibari menyudahi kegiatannya yang kira-kira sudah memakan waktu sekitar duapuluh menit. Setelah itu, sang Skylark keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah dan menggunakan jubah mandi berwarna putihnya. Setelah itu, ia berjalan ke arah lemari dan mengambil kinagashi berwarna hitam polos dan memakainya.

Melihat ke arah jam dinding yang tergantung manis di dinding kamarnya dan ternyata waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu pagi. Rasa kantuk yang Hibari rasakan pun seakan menguat. Maka, ia memilih untuk langsung tidur setelah ia mengeringkan rambutnya secara asal.

Hibari pun berbaring di kasur empuknya dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas lehernya. Tak butuh waktu lama, beberapa saat kemudian keping kelabu dari sang Skylark pun tertutup dengan sempurna.

.

.

.

-Keesokan harinya-

.

.

.

Sang mentari pun perlahan keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Dan burung-burung pun seakan bernyanyi untuk menyambut keluarnya sang mentari. Dapat kita lihat kediaman sang _Guardian Cloud_ Vongola generasi ini masih sangat sepi. Tumben sekali sepertinya sang Skylark belum membuka matanya.

Sekitar beberapa puluh menit kemudian. Tiba-tiba, sebuah mobil berwarna hitam terlihat berhenti di depan kediaman Hibari. Dan tak lama kemudian terlihat seorang lelaki bertubuh tegap yang mempunyai surai berwarna hitam dan putih —yang menandakan pria ini sudah berumur— keluar dari mobil hitam tersebut dan membuka pintu di bagian belakang. Dan setelah pintu terbuka keluarlah seorang lelaki yang berumur awal tigapuluhan dengan surai _blonde._ Terlihat kantung mata di wajah tampannya yang menandakan bahwa ia kurang tidur.

Pria tersebut —yang bernama lengkap Dino Cavallone— berjalan ke arah kediaman Hibari bersama satu subordinatnya yang bernama Romario. Melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam kediaman itu seperti sudah hafal seluk beluk isi dari rumah tersebut.

Kakinya melangkah dengan tujuan ke ruangan sang Skylark tercintanya tersebut. Dalam perjalanan ke ruangan sang Skylark, Dino bertemu dengan tangan kanan Hibari, Kusakabe Tetsuya. Saat bertemu dengan Kusakabe, Dino tersenyum dan Kusakabe pun memberi isyarat kepada Dino bahwa Hibari sepertinya masih terlelap. Dan Dino hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia mengerti.

Setelah hampir sampai ruangan _guardian_ terkuat Vongola, sang don Cavallone memberi isyarat kepada Romario untuk tidak mengikutinya lagi. Dan ketika ia sudah di depan ruangan yang dituju, Dino mengetuk pintu kamar Hibari. Tetapi, tidak ada jawaban dari sang empunya kamar. Dan seperti tak tahu sopan santun tiba-tiba pintu geser kamar Hibari dibuka oleh Dino. Dan terlihatlah sang don Cavallone dengan senyum secerah sang mentari.

"Kyoyaaaaa... ayo bangun ini sudah pagi." Ucap sang don Cavallone kesepuluh itu.

Dengan mata yang terpejam Hibari langsung melempar salah satu tonfanya. Tapi sayangnya, lemparan itu nyaris mengenai wajah tampan sang don. Ya, nyaris. Jika Dino kurang cepat maka tonfa Hibari akan kena telak di kening pria bersurai _blonde_ tersebut.

Seperti tak takut jika dilempar tonfa lagi, Dino berjalan ke arah Hibari yang masih tertidur memunggunginya. 'Tumben sekali ia tak langsung bangun untuk menggigitku hingga mati. Selelah itukah dia?' pikir Dino.

Dino menarik tangan Hibari hingga sang Skylark berubah posisi dari tidur menjadi duduk. Menatap wajah sang Skylark yang sepertinya masih belum sadarkan diri dengan sempurna.

"Kyoya, bangun ini sudah pagi." Ucap Dino dengan suara yang pelan.

"Lima menit lagi, Haneuma." Ujar Hibari yang masih setengah tertidur.

Hibari menyandarkan kepalanya ke pundak Dino menyamankan posisinya dan sepertinya mencoba kembali untuk terlelap. Dino yang melihat perlakuan dari sang ehemkekasih hanya bisa mematung sejenak.

"Hhh... baiklah, jika itu maumu Kyoya." Ucap Dino lagi. Menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya ketika ia menguap. Tak ia sangkal, Dino pun juga akhir-akhir ini kurang tidur karena harus lembur untuk mengerjakan segala urusannya agar bisa bertemu dengan Hibari.

Jadi, yang Dino lakukan sekarang adalah merebahkan Hibari ke kasurnya dan menggesernya agar ada ruang untuk ia berbaring di sebelahnya. Setelah sekiranya cukup untuk dirinya, Dino merebahkan dirinya juga di sebelah Hibari dan memeluk Skylark kesayangannya itu. Dan tak perlu waktu yang lama, keping hazel dari sang don pun menutup sempurna.

.

.

.

.

.

Owari

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Halo, adakah yang ingat saya? *nggak ada* *pulang kampung* *balik lagi* ahahaha sudah lama saya nggak ngetik fic KHR dengan OTP tercinta. Dan sekalinya ngetik... hahaha ini apa gaje abis orz. Ga pede juga sama ini fic tapi temen saya nyuruh post. Semoga romance-nya berasa (walaupun saya tau ini ga berasa). Saya ngetik fic ini pas di minggu-minggu UAS hahaha *ditabok* maaf jika ada typo atau sesuatu yang kurang srek atau apapun itu. Kalian bisa meninggalkan review agar saya bisa tau dimana letak kesalahan saya. :)

p.s: terimakasih kepada salah satu teman saya yang mau susah-susah nyari kata yang tepat untuk fic ini. Pokoknya aku padamu lah. /eh

p.s.s: Oh Happy D18 Day (walaupun telat) :D. D18 shipper mana suaranyaaaaa?

p.s.s.s: ada sedikit bonus untuk kalian.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

.

.

Matahari mulai meninggi dan jam dinding di kamar Hibari sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas pagi. Tetapi, Hibari dan Dino masih terlelap dengan posisi yang sama. Dino masih memeluk Hibari dan Hibari pun sepertinya nyaman saja dengan perlakuan Dino. Tiba-tiba dari luar terbanglah seekor burung bulat berwarna kuning dan masuk ke dalam kamar Hibari.

"Hibari... Hibari..." kicau Hibird.

Mendengar kicauan dari Hibird, keping kelabu Hibari terbuka secara perlahan. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Hibari ketika ia melihat ke sebelahnya terlihat Dino sedang tidur disebelahnya dan memeluknya.

Tanpa basa-basi Hibari pun menendang telak Dino di perutnya. Dan yang ditendang hanya bisa terjatuh dari kasur empuk itu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini Haneuma? Kau bosan hidup?" Hibari menatap tajam ke arah sang Don Cavallone.

"Uhh... Kyoya, aku sudah bilang untuk ke sini 'kan?" Ucap Dino sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Dan untuk apa kau memelukku juga?" Hibari mengambil tonfanya dan memasang mode siap untuk menghabisi Dino. Terlihat juga semburat merah tipis di pipi sang Skylark. Oh, Tsundere.

Selanjutnya yang dapat kita dengar adalaha suara yang gaduh seperti suara teriakan Dino dan suara beberapa barang yang pecah.

.

.

.

-End-


End file.
